


Day One Hundred Seventy-Eight || It Was Pink

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [178]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Every child has that special toy: the one that means everything to them. And sharing it is no easy task.





	Day One Hundred Seventy-Eight || It Was Pink

She took it with her  _ everywhere _ . The grocery store with her mother, the park, her occasional doctor visits, relatives’ houses...everywhere. Whenever Hinata Hyūga went, her little bunny plush went with her. It was pink, and unbelievably soft, with long floppy ears, and a heart-shaped nose. Big brown eyes seemed to stare right through a person as she’d cling it to her chest like a life preserver. It was her comfort, her best friend, her safety blanket. A first gift from mother to daughter upon their arrival home from the hospital. From the moment her tiny fingers could grip its soft plush form, they rarely let go. Sitting at the table, riding in the car, waiting in line: her constant companion.

And after her mother passed bringing her little sister into the world...it became one of the few shreds left Hinata had of the first person who loved her. Hanabi, that sister, was given a similar gift: a blue elephant...but it never seemed to carry the same weight.

Hinata’s emotional attachment to the toy was unfathomable. Any time it was out of sight, or thought to be lost, she was inconsolable. Her only relief would be its safe return. She slept with it, played with it, ate with it. No matter the task at hand, it had to be there, too.

And then came school.

Hiashi tried to pry it from her. Keep it home. It might get lost, he told her. It might get stolen. Dirty. Torn. But all in all, she didn’t care. Nothing was enough of a deterrent to make her consider leaving the bunny behind. The only compromise her father could eek out of her was to write, with a permanent marker, on the bottom of the plush:

Property of Hinata Hyūga. Along with their address, and their phone number.

Hopefully, that way, it would never get lost...at least, not forever.

So, come the first day of school, Hinata had her backpack, and with its head sticking out the top (so it could breathe, she reasoned) was the plush. Hiashi, taking her in to ensure she settled comfortably, looked almost embarrassed to be seen with a daughter acting so infantile. 

All the other first years were milling about, almost all with accompanying parents, some with elder siblings. Looking around in wonder, Hinata barely resisted the urge to fetch her bunny from her bag and hold it tight. After all, she had to spare a hand to hold her father’s. And she tried to never hold her precious bun with less than two hands. Not after so many times dropping it.

Her new teacher was a young, nervous-looking man. Iruka Umino, as he introduced himself to Hiashi. The pair spoke for a time before attention turned to Hinata.

Knees bending to her level, he gave her a wide smile. “Hello, Hinata! I’ll be your new teacher. It’s very nice to meet you!”

Her chin ducked to her chest shyly. “H...hello.”

“She’s rather wary of strangers,” her father warned.

“Oh, that’s fine - every child should be, really. Strangers can mean danger. But I’m sure we’ll get along soon, once we get to know each other.” A hand gently rested atop her head, stroking her hair.

It warmed something in her chest.

“Now, I should warn you…” Hiashi then went on, tone quieting as to avoid being overhead, and embarrassed. “She has a toy that she’s...very fond of. She insisted she bring it to class. I hope it won’t be a distraction…?”

“Oh, not at all! A lot of kids bring familiar things with them to their first class. And to the contrary, it usually helps them focus by keeping them calm! We’ll be sure to keep an eye on it, so it doesn’t get taken by any other kids.”

Not looking wholly convinced, Hiashi simply nodded. Clearly his distaste for the crutch remained.

As the morning aged and the first bell rang, he left her in Iruka’s care to head into work. The rest of his class gathered, Iruka ferried them all into their classroom, giving introductions and starting them on their education. Hinata was settled into her own little desk, plush held to her chest. Given their age and the new environment, the first day was kept relatively tame, and soon, it was time for their first recess.

The play yard was massive: several acres watched over by the teachers as their classes were given time to roam, run, and play. Shy as ever, Hinata mostly lingered by the building, watching the other kids and keeping ahold of her toy.

But after a few minutes, she heard something...strange. Glancing about in search of its source, she eventually parted her way through some bushes in an inlet of the school’s outer walls.

There, tucked away and...crying? was a boy her age: knees hugged to his chest and face hidden atop their caps.

“Um...h-hello…?”

Startling, his head snapped up, tear-stained face looking to her in surprise before dashing at his cheeks with a hand. “W...what do you want?”

“I heard you, and...went to find you. Um...are you - are you okay?”

Expression wilting, he refused to look at her. “...I’m fine.”

“Then...w-why are you crying?”

“...my dad didn’t let me take Mister Roary to school today…”

“Mister...Roary…?”

“My dinosaur. I wanted to take him with me. But Dad said no, and when I - w-when I cried, he…” The boy’s lip trembled. “...he t-threw him away…! Said that t-toys are for babies, and…” Words dissolved into crying, and Hinata wilted in sympathy. His toy was thrown away…? What an evil, evil thing to do! While Hiashi has bemoaned her attachment before, he’s never threatened to take her plush away.

“...I’m sorry…” Getting a bit closer, she crouched, still holding her bunny. Glancing down to it, Hinata thought for a long moment...and then held it out. “...here.”

Sniffling, the boy looked up, still hiccuping before looking to her offering. “W...what…?”

“This is my bunny. She keeps me company. My mama gave it to me a long time ago, when I was a baby. But I think - I think she should go with you.”

Awe slacked the boy’s face. “You’re...giving her to me…?”

Hinata gave a nod. “She’s my best friend. But nobody should be alone. She can go with you, now.”

Still shocked, it took him a moment, but after a pause, he carefully accepted the plush. Dark eyes looking it over, he then brought it to his chest, curling around it tightly.

“...thank you...does she have a name…?”

“I just call her Bunny, but you can call her whatever you w-want. She’s your friend now, okay? Don’t let your daddy see her, though!”

“I won’t.” Nuzzling his cheek against the soft material, he then asked, “What’s your name?”

“Hinata. What - what’s  _ your _ name?”

“Sasuke.”

“Hi, Sasuke.”

“...can we be friends?”

That got her to brighten. “Y...yeah! Bunny is my friend, and your friend...so we’re friends, too!”

A tentative smile pulled at his face. “...okay.”

And so it was.

Awaiting her father’s arrival after school, Hinata waved as Sasuke walked with his brother, gushing about his new toy, and his new friend.

Of course, the first thing Hiashi noticed was the plush’s absence. “Hinata, where is Bunny?”

“She went with a friend!”

He stared, jaw nearly agape. “You...you gave her to someone else?”

A nod. “...he needed her more than me.”

After a moment, a kind of understanding softened his form. “...well, maybe you’ll see her again someday.”

“...maybe.”

Fate, however, had other ideas.

After two years of school together...Hinata found Sasuke missing from the classroom at the beginning of their third year. After several days of worrying, the rumors made their way to her.

Sasuke and Itachi’s mother had divorced their father, and taken them to another city where her sister and her son lived. Sasuke was now attending another school, in another town.

The news, admittedly, saddened her greatly. The pair had become good friends over their two years of school together. But Mikoto had decided that Fugaku’s hard methods of parenting were...unsuitable for her children.

It had all began with him throwing the boys’ toys away.

But he never did find Bunny.

And that, at least, Hinata took comfort in: knowing Sasuke had a friend to take with him. That, in some small way, part of her, too, went with him.

...she hoped Hiashi was right: that she would see Bunny again. Because now, that meant seeing Sasuke, too.

The rest of primary and middle school passed quickly, each year seemingly shorter than the last. And now, secondary school is already half over, Hinata contemplating where her life will lead once it’s all said and done.

And even after so many years, she still wonders how Bunny and Sasuke are doing.

Arranging her locker on the first day of her penultimate year, she glances over as whispers reach her. Girls flock together, all staring at something - someone? - down the hallway. Trying to glance between them, Hinata’s eyes squint through the masses.

...and then she sees him. There’s no mistaking that unruly hair.

Bag hanging at his side as he scopes out his locker, Sasuke glances between numbered plates and a folded paper in his hand. The gaggle of girls move to the other wall as he gets closer, allowing him passage through the corridor.

Hinata, still surprised, just...stands there.

Glancing to the remaining obstacle as he keeps up his search, Sasuke meets her eyes.

...they stare.

Recognition slowly brightens his gaze. “...Hinata…?”

“...Sasuke.”

Searching her face for a long moment, he then seems to startle. “...hold on.” Tucking his guide between his teeth, he unzips his bag, digging around before pulling something from its depths.

It...it’s Bunny.

Staring at the plush - which hardly seems a day worse for wear - Hinata eventually drags her eyes up to his face. “...you...you still…?”

“I think it’s about time she went home...don’t you think?”

Blinking slowly, Hinata gazes at the plush, softening...and taking it into her arms. Funny...it seems so much smaller now as she gives it a welcoming squeeze. Smiling warmly, eyes closed, she then looks up, lips still lifted. “...it’s good to see you both.”

“Yeah...you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goshhh, this is so cute xD I had so much fun writing it! A nice change after feeling so blegh about yesterday's, lol
> 
> I do love me some childhood!SasuHina. They're both just such adorable babbs. Them being friends as kiddos is just...music to my ears. I love it! And them carrying that as they get older, letting it develop into romantic attachment? *chef finger kiss* Perfect xD I super enjoyed writing this piece, indulging in my favorite tropes, lol
> 
> Anyway, I gotta call it a night cuz...it's late, as usual xD But! I hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
